


Revival

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves, F/M, Kissing Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric steals a kiss from Sigrun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Dragon Age Kiss Battle.

For as enthralled as Sigrun is about his books, she's missing Varric's entire romantic arsenal.

Her mug hits the bar and he leans in for the kill. 

Their noses graze, but their lips lock true. Her frosty behavior melts against his touch. His mental imagery is half way down the thesaurus before he notices she's pushing him away.

She's pale with shock. "Messere Tethras, wha..." 

He gapes, confused.

"It is forbidden to kiss the Dead," she reprimands.

Just his luck.

He takes her hand and holds it to his chest. "Then I'll pray for revival."

She blushes. 

Better start praying.


End file.
